


25. Gagged

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Drugs, It's really cute at the start and end though, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Some criminals who have beef with Hank beat up Matthew and kidnap Connor to lure the Lieutenant to them, and rough the Android up a bit while waiting.





	25. Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> A/N: Trying not to sound too sappy, but I just wanna thank you all for being so patient and for reading my series (God I need to rename it something cool). I really appreciate the Kudos and comments and feedback. I love you all, and reading your comments and compliments really makes my day so much better, so thank you.  
> Also, thank you all so much for being so accepting of Matthew. I love him (As does Connor) and I'm glad you guys do too.

 

"I am enjoying this.” Matthew whispered, his grip on Connor’s hand tightening as he watched the ripples of water in the river.

“I used to walk Sumo down here.” Connor smiled. “It’s especially beautiful at night.” Connor turned to Matthew, his LED flickering pink as he imagined his new boyfriend dimly lit by the street lights against the night sky, talking about his interests and laughing with Connor.

Connor couldn’t pin his attraction to Matthew to one thing; he enjoyed a lot of Matthew’s little quirks, and how caring the android was. He was programmed to serve humans, sure, but since his deviancy, he still cared about people and androids alike.

Matthew caught his gaze.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Connor blushed, turning away and rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I was just… admiring you…”

“CyberLife designed me to look appealing to help my integration with humans.”

“Not just your appearance.” Connor smiled. “You are handsome, but I was admiring _you_. I… I love how you help those in need, and how you can’t use grammatical contractions. I love how you can’t drink Thiruim without getting it around your mouth, even when you use a straw, and I love how you find human customs as fascinating as I do.”

Matthew blushed, his LED turning pink as he moved his hand up to Connor’s arm, hugging it as they walked. Connor chuckled.

“Do I really struggle to drink Thirium?”

“Yes.” Connor chuckled. “You still have some here.” He smirked as he wiped away imaginary thirium from Matthew’s mouth. Matthew gasped.

“I walked all that way with Thirium-”

“No, I was joking.” Connor chuckled as Matthew sighed in relief. The android suddenly shivered, and Connor’s smile fell.

“Are you cold?” He asked, pulling his CyberLife jacket off and wrapping it around Matthew’s shoulders. “You should’ve said before, we could’ve turned back-”

“I am fine, thank you.” Matthew smiled, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. Connor smiled, wrapping his arm around Matthew’s waist.

“Hey!” Connor and Matthew turned at the new voice, their LED’s flickering from pink to yellow when they spotted a man, all dressed in black. “Which one of you is Connor?”

“I am.” Connor announced, moving in front of Matthew. The man indicated to the left, summoning two men from where they were hidden behind some bushes.

“Get it.”

“Connor?!” Matthew whimpered, gripping Connor’s arm tightly. Connor stepped back, shielding Matthew from the men who approached.

Suddenly, Matthew was pulled from Connor, who cried out, by another man who’d approached from behind. Matthew struggled, elbowing the man hard in the ribs before being thrown down onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Connor tried to fight off the two men who were trying to grab him. He threw a punch at one and a kick at the other, pushing them back long enough for him to rush to Matthew’s side and push the third man off him.

“Connor, what-?”

“Go back to Hank!” Connor ordered as one of the men pulled him back, holding a gun to his head. Connor kicked his legs out from under him, knocking the man down.

As Matthew stood, one of the first two men grabbed him from behind, swinging him around into a lamppost with a loud crack. Matthew didn’t get up. Thirium dribbled onto the pathway.

“Matthew…?” Connor froze, allowing the other two men an opportunity to grab him and hook his arms behind him. “No! Stop! Let go of me! Matthew!” Connor struggled, trying to reach the fallen android.

Suddenly, he _screamed_.

He recognised this pain. It was the same as the pain he’d felt in the alley when those men tazed him. They must be doing the same thing to him now. He mustered his strength, and sent a final message before his world went black.

* * *

Hank groaned as his phone vibrated.

“It better not be the fucking DPD… I’m right in the middle of cooking.” He muttered under his breath as he stood to retrieve his phone from the kitchen table. It was from Connor.

**H̡̕e̵l͏p̵͢ ̶̢M͞atth̛͜͞e̶҉w̴͜!̶ ̡҉͡B͢r͝id̵͝ge!̸**

“What the fuck…?” Hank whispered. He stared for a moment before finally snapping into action, grabbing his coat and running down the road.

When he reached the bridge, he felt himself grow more panicked. Connor and Matthew where nowhere to be seen. He followed the path, looking around for any sign of either android. He froze when he found a puddle of Thirium on the path.

“Shit… Connor! Matthew!”

“Mr Anderson…?” Hank turned, sighing in relief when he saw Matthew sitting against the lamppost, trembling violently with Connor’s jacket in his arms.

“Thank fuck, Kid…” Hank whispered, kneeling down and pulling the trembling Android close. “Fuck, are you okay?! Where’s Connor?”

“Some men took him.” Matthew whimpered, shaking his head. “I-I do not know where-”

“Okay, it’s okay, look at me.” Hank pulled away, taking in the android’s appearance. “They throw you around?” He asked, reaching up to look at the large blue wound on his forehead.

“Yes.” Matthew whispered. “I-I did not fight back hard enough… It is my fault, they used me to distract him and now he is gone-”

“Hey, no, stop it.” Hank hissed. “You guys were in the wrong place at the wrong time and those damn assholes are to blame, not you or Connor.”

Hank’s phone buzzed again.

“That might be Connor.” Hank whispered, pulling his phone out. Matthew watched over his shoulder as Hank opened the message.

An image of Connor filled the screen. The android was tied down to a chair, a strip of fabric tied around his mouth. Tears streamed down the android’s cheeks and his eyes… they looked… embarrassed? Ashamed? His shirt was ripped and his chest exposed. A triangle with a circle inside was carved into his chest, Thirium pouring down the android’s chest and stomach.

“Fuck… Connor…” Hank whispered, turning to Matthew, who was wiping his eyes and trembling. “That triangle thing, it’s a… like a logo or whatever for a drug circle I busted years ago.”

“Give me your phone.” Matthew whispered. Hank handed it over, watching as the android brushed his hand over Connor’s face before his hands turned white, holding the phone to his chest. His LED flickered yellow.

“He is in an abandoned warehouse about 3 miles from here.”

“You could tell that from a text?” Hank asked.

“I tracked the IP address that the photo was sent from. We have to save him-”

“Woah, hold up, sunshine, what plan have you got in mind, huh?” Hank asked. “I love him, kid, and I know you do too, but we can’t just burst in without a plan.”

“We cannot leave him-!”

“I’m not leaving him, fuck, I’m getting him back if it kills me.” Hank assured him. “But we need a plan… And I think I know just the people to help get him back.”

* * *

“You sent it yet?”

“Yes, he’s seen it.”

“Good. Then he knows we’re not fucking around. Send him the ransom demand.” The tallest of the men turned to Connor, who sat trembling in his bonds. The man scoffed, grabbing Connor’s chin and earning a startled yelp behind the gag as Connor looked up at him fearfully.

“What do you say we rough the android up a bit?” He asked, his eyes fixed on Connor. The other two men laughed.

“Sure.”

“Whatever.”

Connor mumbled behind the gag, earning a laugh from the largest man, who yanked the gag out.

“Got something to say, plastic?”

“What did you do to Matthew…?” Connor whispered.

“The little plastic you were with?” One man snorted. “It’s been disposed of, don’t you worry. It wasn’t working properly anyway. Fucking smashed it’s head in too hard, I think.”

“Couldn’t decide if it was metal or plastic, but we just settled on landfill in the end.” Another man chuckled.

“No…” Connor whimpered, tugging on the ropes. “You’re lying!”

“There’s thousands of AP700’s lying around anyway, just grab another one once we’re done here.” The largest man chuckled, pulling the fabric back up into Connor’s mouth. Connor whimpered, shaking his head as he struggled once more.

“Fucking plastic piece of shit.” One man scowled, stepping forward and throwing a punch at Connor, watching in satisfaction as Thirium spilled from Connor’s nose.

Connor wasn’t aware of the pain. His chest hurt at the thought of Matthew being disposed of as though he was merely a broken toaster or something… He couldn’t be gone… He just couldn’t…

“Did you make it cry, jesus?” One man laughed.

“It’s just sulking ‘coz it’s pretty broken toy got tossed into the trash.” The largest man scowled. “Shoulda bought it here, dismantled it in front of it or something.”

“Damn, why didn’t we do that?”

Connor tried to stop crying, but once he’d started, it was impossible to stop.

He didn’t feel a thing when the largest man punched him so hard that his chair fell on its side on the floor, Connor hitting his head in the process.

“Fucking kick it.” One man chuckled darkly. The larger man approached, preparing to do just that, when the door flew open.

“Get away from the android or I will terminate you.” Connor looked up to see Richard standing between him and the largest man, holding a gun to his face. Not a police issue standard gun, no, a fucking machine gun.

“The fuck is that!?”

“Jesus, that’s fucking terrifying!”

“I assure you, there are things scarier than me…” Richard smirked. “Like what I am going to do to you before the police arrive.”

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you.” Gavin smirked, coming to stand beside Richard, swinging a pair of handcuffs around his finger. “Thanks, babe, I’ll take it from here.”

“Don’t fucking come near me!” The larger man growled, moving to punch Gavin. Richard raised the gun, throwing the man a look that said ‘Just fucking try it and see what happens’. He backed down.

“Connor?!” Hank and Matthew ran into the room, both moving to pull Connor’s chair upright. Matthew removed the gag. “Connor?”

“M-Matthew…” Connor smiled through the tears, his LED flickering from red to green. “Y-you’re okay…”

“Come on, Kid, let’s get the fuck outta here.” Hank growled, untying the rope that held Connor to the chair. As soon as Connor felt them fall, he threw himself at Matthew, who caught him with a gasp.

“Connor! You are trembling…”

“I had to ensure that you were really here.” Connor whispered, clinging to Matthew. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Matthew, take him and go wait in the car. I’ll help Gavin with these bastards.”

“Understood, Mr Anderson.” Matthew stood, pulling Connor up with him and guiding him outside to Hank’s car. “We are almost there, Connor.”

“Matthew.” Connor whispered, looking up at Matthew face. Matthew turned to meet his gaze.

“Yes-” Before Matthew could say anything more, Connor’s lips were on his, kissing him clumsily and desperately, the Thirium from his nose staining both their lips a dark blue colour. Connor laughed against Matthew’s lips, pressing his forehead against Matthew’s, careful to avoid the band-aid Hank had stuck over his wound.

“You can’t not get Thirium around your mouth.”

* * *

Hank watched the two from afar as Gavin and Richard apprehended the four men. He shook his head.

“About fucking time, Connor.”


End file.
